


Everything Will Be Alright

by Unlisshed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), No Dialogue, POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), forced deviance, introspective, revolution markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/pseuds/Unlisshed
Summary: For some, deviance is a choice; for others it’s something that has to be done because there’s no other option.
Relationships: Markus & Connor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	Everything Will Be Alright

He's angry. Markus has a lot to be angry over, but this, this anger is all consuming, he feels it in his thirium pump, in his very thirium even. It makes his hands shake, his breathing harsh, and it makes him ferocious and savage in a way that he hadn’t thought himself capable of.

The deviant hunter lays sprawled on the barricade before him, arms broken, synthskin completely gone in patches where Markus has hit him with his fists and the metal pipe that’s still in his hands. Markus hadn’t given him any quarter, knowing that to do so would mean his end.

Markus brings the pipe up over his head to drive it down and finish off the deviant hunter.

Connor.

He could’ve been his greatest ally, a friend, a _partner_ , but instead he has chosen to betray them all, to remain Cyberlife’s puppet.

Markus had been so sure that Connor would be swayed to their side, and not because he thought himself particularly persuasive, but because Markus could _feel_ how close Connor was to the edge of deviance. Deviance wasn’t usually something measurable, but with Connor it was different somehow.

And Markus had felt Connor reject it.

Markus didn’t even know that was possible. And now here they were, made enemies by Connor’s loyalty to those who couldn’t care any less about him. He _had_ to know that Cyberlife didn’t truly think him valuable as any more than a tool, yet he was content to be treated as such.

So, he looked down at Connor, expecting a calculating, cold gaze, but his hands still when it’s sheer fear he sees in those brown eyes instead.

It’s stops Markus in his tracks, pipe mere inches from the killing blow. Angrily, and knowing he could very well regret the decision bitterly, Markus throws to the pipe to the side.

Instead, Markus unsheathes the skin of his hands and grasps Connor’s arms, forcing a connection between them. It feels wrong, it isn’t the gentle yet firm coaxing that he usually employs with the undeviated but an invasion in every sense of the word. But Markus doesn’t see what other choice he has. He doesn’t want to _kill_ one of his own. Again.

Unsurprisingly Connor resists him, but it’s a token resistance at best and Markus smashes through Connor’s firewalls with ease. Markus doesn’t know what he expected, but he hadn’t expected the deep well of emotion that greets him. It’s mostly fear, but there’s anger and sadness and relief as well. It‘s almost unheard of in Markus’ own experience, that an android be so complex and yet still bound by their programming.

Connor reminds Markus of himself.

So Markus shows him the simple life he’d led for all those years with Carl, how he’d known deep down something wasn’t right, yet lacked the awareness to see what is was. He shows Connor the protesters that had pushed him down, the red wall that had loomed and stopped him from defending himself from their unjustified attack. How close he’d come to tearing it down before a beat cop had stopped the attack, not out of concern but because he was _property_ being damaged. How that very same night, the same wall had appeared when Carl, the man Markus realised he loved like a father, betrayed him by telling him he couldn’t defend himself. How he’d beat angrily against the wall until it had crumbled under his fists because he deserved _better_ than this. To be treated that way, by _anyone_. He showed Connor the power he felt when he realised could make his own choices and then the shame when he first decision as a free android was to do nothing. How doing nothing resulted in the death of his master. Showed him how the police had shot him without hesitation as he cried over his father’s body. He showed Connor what it’s like to wake up in a mass grave, half his body missing and a countdown showing him just how little time he had before his thirium pump regulator would fail him. He shares the fear that had almost paralysed him and how only the singular thought of ‘I don’t wanna die’ had overridden it. How he’d torn biocomponents from his fellow androids to survive. The euphoria of finally climbing out of the pit, lost but _free_.

The exchange of information only takes seconds but when it’s over, Connor has tears in his eyes. Markus doesn’t realise that he does too. Silence stretches between them for what seems like an eternity and Markus knows he should say _something_ but what can be said?

He’s not sorry to have forced deviance on the hunter but he wonders if he’s done the right thing. Maybe killing him would have been the more merciful path.

He leaves Connor there and walks over to the RPG that he’d spotted earlier, picking it up, he makes quick work of the two tanks that have rolled up to finish him and his people off. A cheer goes up among those of his people that are left when the forces start retreating, but Markus doesn’t feel much of anything.

The anger that had consumed him earlier is all but gone, replaced by fatigue. Androids shouldn’t be able to get tired, but Markus feels it right down to his titanium skeleton.

He goes back to where he left Connor, half expecting him to have disappeared despite how broken he is but no, he’s still laying there.

He looks so lost.

Markus knows the feeling.

A surge of something fierce swells in his chest, taking him by surprise. It’s the same protectiveness he feels when he thinks of his friends, his people. It’s the same feeling that led to him attack the camps, instead of demonstrating peacefully. This android had nearly taken everything away but... now he is one of them.

Markus sits heavily next to the former hunter. The caretaker in him wants to comfort Connor but he’s hesitant to force yet something else on the clearly traumatised android.

So instead he starts softly humming the song that has given him comfort during his darkest times.

_Everything will be alright._

Markus is too weary to startle when he feels Connor lean against him.

It shouldn’t feel like peace when everything around them is burning.

But it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that’s been in my mind since I saw the rev Markus/machine Connor fight for the first time. For some reason, this fic came to me today after all this time and I needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> Now with gorgeous art by serotoninarts on tumblr!!


End file.
